The Professor
by Pezzy Mystic
Summary: Draco Malfoy has graduated and Snape has left Hogwarts. Ginny goes back to school thinking everything will be fine. Sexy accents, knitting, detentions and Monty Python references. What else could you want in a fanfiction? [INCOMPLETE]
1. Love, death and some pretty cool songs!

The Professor

It was a quiet day in the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole and one rather large, magically supported household was looking rather peaceful, all except for one redheaded beauty who was flying about the house, looking for all her possessions and second-hand books.

She slid down the stair banister and landed in the kitchen. And sat down in a chair next to a raven-haired eighteen year old.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny piled her plate full of pancakes and drowned them in maple syrup.

"Looking forward to this year?" he asked, cutting up his pancakes with a knife and fork.

"Yeah I guess so. I heard that Snape retired! I hope this teacher's going to be nicer. They haven't told anyone yet, I think they just want to surprise us!" she rambled on and on. Stuffing her mouth with food, employing the use of both hands.

Harry smiled at her and she almost blushed, almost is the keyword there. 

"What are you going to do now you're out of school, Harry?" Ron, who was on Harry's other side. Harry got immediately distracted and told Ron about his plans to maybe go to Auror training school, secretly and become sort of a spy, while at the same time playing professional Qudditch.

Ginny sighed and left the table. She pushed her trunk all the way down the stairs, she never could get the hang of those weightlessness charms. She always turned the object into a farm animal.

Her father was waiting at the bottom and he helped her take it out to the car. Of course all of her brothers that were at home and Harry were going to see her off at King's Cross.

Mrs. Weasley called out all the boys and the piled into the car. Ginny was stuck between Fred and Ron, both of who were talking to the people behind them, George and Harry.

Harry had taken up lodging at The Burrow at the end of seventh year. Ginny had noted with some satisfaction a few years behind that he had started to get increasingly, well, spotty. Of course, it was clearing up now.

He had also, she recalled, tried to catch her attention when she had decided she didn't like him anymore than a friend. She smiled to herself when she remembered the conversations she had overheard between Ron and Harry. Harry had told Ron the way he felt about her and Ron had almost killed Harry right there and then.

She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her favourite candy, Chupa Chups. When she knew Harry was watching she put it in her mouth and as she licked it she could almost hear Harry's breathing patterns change. Scrap that, she _could _hear his breathing patterns change.

They neared the station so Ginny put her Chupa Chup in it's packet and stuffed it in her bag. She got out of the car and her father found her a trolley.

Her trunk was hauled onto the trolley by her brothers and she thanked them. She walked to the barrier and went through, then Ron, George, Fred, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. 

She hugged them all and shook Harry's hand.

"Ah, screw it" she pulled on Harry's hand and hugged him. She heard his heartbeat quicken through his chest when they embraced.

"Goodbye, Harry, write to me?" Ginny said as she pulled away.

"Okay" he blushed.

"Gin!" her friend Kate ran up to her and pulled her toward the train. She waved goodbye again and followed Kate onto the train into their compartment, in the middle of the train. She put her head out of the window and waved again as the whistle blew and the train started to move. She could see her mother wiping her eyes with a handkerchief and all the males waving and in Harry's case, grinning stupidly.

She settled back on her seat and started to gossip with Kate about the Mystery Professor.

"I heard he's Snape's cousin!" Kate said with her eyes widened.

"That's the worst piece of gossip I've heard yet, Kate, you should be ashamed of yourself." Ginny leant her chin on her hand as she stared out at the scenery.

 She hoped that this year was going to be better, she had a feeling it would. When she had taken self-defence classes over the summer, her instructor had always told her class to listen to their gut instinct, it worked nine times out of ten. But right now her gut was telling her that she needed food.

"For goodness' sake I only had breakfast an hour ago" she said, aloud to herself. 

"What?" 

"Nothing"

"If you're hungry I can go track down the lunch cart?" Kate said.

"No thanks" Ginny smiled and pulled out a warm, squishy sandwich. "I got mine" Kate frowned.

"I got a raise in pocket money, I'll get you something?" 

"I'll be OK, Kate. I'm not going to die of starvation"

"Alright, but seriously Ginny, you're a bit too skinny" Kate was always concerned for Ginny's welfare and sometimes Ginny didn't mind but other times, it just annoyed the crap out of her.

"Hello, iz zis seat taken?" A boy had entered the compartment and was pointing at the seat next to Ginny. He was a little taller than Ginny, with black hair that brushed is shoulder and steely grey eyes and had a Teutonic accent and Ginny could just imagine him saying 'Ve haf vays of making you talk'.

"No, I'm Ginny and this is Kate, what's your name"

"I am Villiam, I vas transferred to Hogvarts from Durmstrang."

"Is that William or Villiam? Sorry it just the accent …"

"It is Villiam"

"OK Villiam-"

"Villiam" she raised an eye brow.

"Vwilliam" he tried to say it.

"William, which year are you in?"

"I am in ze sevenz year" he said.

"We'll be seeing a lot of you zen, sorry then" Kate tried to stop from laughing as this conversation was played by William and Ginny. It was like a comical skit.

"So, mind if we call you Will?"

"It is fine viz me" he said, he pronounced every syllable as if he had a hard time speaking English.

"So, Will, where are you from, originally?" Ginny asked.

"I vas born in Germany and I haf travelled around zat area for most of my life, zat vich vasn't spent at Durmstrang of course."

Ginny and William talked for the rest of the train trip and Kate just looked on with a smile on her face and occasionally said something. Will was very nice and obliging. 

Soon they neared Hogwarts and they had to shoo Will out so they could change and he had to shoo them out as well when he changed.

They jumped a carriage and headed to Hogwarts, all the way discussing the houses. Will desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Zo I suppose Ravenclaw vouldn't be so bad" he said after a moment's consideration.

When they got off the carriage, Professor Flitwick took Will to the first years to be sorted. They entered the hall and took their places at Gryffindor, saving a seat for Will.

Professor McGonagall started calling out the names.

"Alberry, Jacob"

A small boy walked up to the hat, shaking. He sat on the stool and closed his eyes tight. The hat said, "Hufflepuff!" and he ran over to the Hufflepuff table.

Ginny looked over at Will, he wasn't hard to spot. He was 'head and shoulders above the rest' Ginny laughed at herself for the stupid pun.

Soon came Will's turn.

"Malfoy, William!" the hall went completely silent as William took the hat. He sat there for a while, listening to the hat. It finally called out, "Gryffindor!"

            There was no applause, Will took the hat off and sat down in the place Kate and Ginny had saved for him. The whole school gossiped and looked at Will.

"Vy is everyvun staring?" Will whispered to Ginny.

"I think you're the first Malfoy in Gryffindor," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kate asked.

"I didn't zink it vas important at ze time." He shrugged. Ginny stood up and stormed out of the hall. Will tried to follow her but Kate stopped him.

"Let her be" she said and Will sat back down.

"Vat's ze matter?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ginny's family are the enemies of the Malfoys. She's been teased for the last six years by that prat Draco Malfoy and this year was going to be her year off."

"But I vouldn't tease her! And I happen to know Draco Malfoy, he is not a 'prat' as you call him" he exclaimed. Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall quieted.

"This year we have a transferred student at Hogwarts, direct from Durmstrang, William Malfoy. And as you may have heard we have a new Potions Master who isn't here right now. But tomorrow everyone will know. But now, let's eat!" the table suddenly groaned under the weight of the food and Will's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't used to this. He piled all the food he could on his plate and ate it all.

He waddled back to Gryffindor tower with Kate and went straight up to his dorm. The other boys were already there.

"Hi, William" one of the said.

"Call me Vill" he said and plopped down onto his bed.

"OK Vill" one of the other boys said.

"Cool, he's got an accent! Say, asta la vista, please?" one of the muggle borns said. Will grinned and made his accent thicker and his voice deeper.

"Asta la Vista, Baby" The other boys laughed and made him say lines from the Terminator movies.

"I'll be back" was a very popular one but the boys kept calling him Vill instead of Will, but he didn't mind a bit. But his mind was unsettled, he had to make his peace with Ginny.

Ginny was in her dorm, how could Will be a bloody Malfoy! He was too nice! She buried her face in her pillow. 

Kate came in and told Ginny that Will didn't know about the Malfoy-Weasley situation. Ginny calmed down reasonably and went to sleep, comforted in the fact that there was a Malfoy that wasn't a complete b**t**d.

In the morning, Will and Ginny shook hands. Will also asked Ginny to tell the boys in his dorm that they should call him Will but Ginny laughed and said it was kind of cute.

They ate breakfast in the Great Hall and the timetables were handed out .

"Good grief, Potions first, this always happens every year! But at least we have it with Ravenclaw this year instead of the scumbag Slytherins, I almost pity those Hufflepuffs. Almost." Kate sighed and Will just nodded

The rest of breakfast was a bit quiet and the Potions Master's chair still wasn't filled. Ginny raised an eyebrow at this but soon stopped asking herself why because Will was talking to her.

They finished Breakfast soon after and were on their way to Potions. Will had one arm around each girl and boys and girls that passed them gave them envious glances. Will had gotten quite popular with the ladies because of his accent and he didn't mind a bit.

They entered the room and the teacher wasn't there yet. Ginny sat down at a desk at the front of the room and Will next to Kate behind her

"I can't stand the suspense!" she almost yelled. 

Everyone was looking at the door, eager for the teacher to show up. Lest did they know, he wasn't going to enter that way. 

The door at the back of the room burst open with a bang and everyone jumped.

The teacher jogged up to the front desk and jumped over the desk and landed on the other side. He had blonde hair was not quite shoulder length but kind of curly at the bottom. He had grey eyes and thin-rimmed glasses. He had a muggle trench coat, which he hung on the hatstand and he smiled at the class. He looked so familiar to Ginny but she couldn't put her finger on his identity. She wasn't clueless for much longer.

"I'm the new Potions Master, Professor Malfoy, no you may not call me anything else other wise I'll chain you to the ceiling. That is all of you except for William, who can call me anything he likes."

Ginny stared at Draco in shock, how could he get this cute in two months? He started to talk.

"You will stay where you are seated for the rest of the year so that I may learn all your names quicker. I will call you all by your first names, not your last." He smiled and started to call out names.

"Ian?"

"Here sir" A boy from Ravenclaw said.

"Erica?" Erica raised her hand and blushed. All of the girls seemed quite taken with the new Draco Malfoy, that is all except Ginny who was glaring at Malfoy.

"Will?"

"Yo, Dragon my man!"

"Stop it Will, it doesn't suit you" Professor Malfoy smiled a genuine smile at Will. Some of the girls giggled.

He went down the list of names and paused at Ginny's name.

"Ah, the measly Weasley-"

"Come on Draco, she's not zat bad. She is my friend." Will said and smiled at Ginny who smiled back and she turned around and screwed up her nose at him as if he were something awful beneath her nose. Malfoy sneered. She was still the little innocent Weasley.

"Whatever you say, Will." He went on with the lesson, which was basically telling them what was going to happen potions wise. They would be making a Sixth Sense Potion, as Malfoy so fondly called it. It enabled them to see dead people that weren't ghosts. The lesson finally ended and Malfoy called Will to his desk.

"Will, what's happenin'?" Malfoy did a secret handshake with Will which Ginny couldn't quite understand it involved lot's of hand gestures and banging of limbs.

"Nuzzing much" Will said.

"Oh I'm nothing am I?" Ginny interrupted with her hands on her hips. 

"Does she have to be here?" Draco asked.

"She's my friend, Draco, I vant her to be here, it is unfortunate Kate is not here" he put his arm around Ginny and pulled her close. Professor Malfoy scowled and shrugged. They would probably miss Ancient Runes.

"What happened with the sorting, Will?" he asked.

"I vanted to be sorted into Gryffindor, and it did"

"You're in Gryffindor?" Draco said.

"Yes, vy is it such a big deal?" Will asked.

"Well, All Malfoy's are generally evil minded and are all in Slytherin, you're the first Malfoy in Gryffindor, Kate told you" Ginny interrupted. She was looking at the things on Draco's desk. 

Will and Draco talked for a while until lunch when they had to go. They left together and separated at the entrance hall.

Ginny and Will sat on either side of Kate and started to pile their plates. Kate asked them questions, which Will answered. The girls around them were flirting with Will like mad but he ignored them.

"Can ve go get ready now? I just hate being the centre of attention for too long." Will said and they all walked to Gryffindor Tower to get their books.

They walked as slow as they wanted to Divination and laughed most of the way, things were peachy.

"Did I tell you about ze time Draco and I had a sleepover?" Will said, he was telling the girls about Draco and all the funny things they did together.

"No, what happened?" Kate asked.

"It vas just an overnight one, but it vas a night I vould never forget. It vas his tvelth birzday and I had met zis very nice girl. He knew I really liked her and when we were out in ze garden, I vas about to kiss her and zen she started to laugh. He had taken ahold of my hot pink and purple boxers and written, "Marry me, Penelope" vich vas her name. I haven't forgiven him for zat yet." Ginny was snorting and Kate was looking at Will with pity in her eyes.

"What an awful thing for him to do!" She said. Ginny calmed down.

"Why don't we get him back?" she said, with a glint in her eye.

"Oh no, she's got that look in her eye again." Will said. 

"I've got a plan." Ginny twiddled her thumbs and smiled again. 

The next day Ginny walked into Potions with her head held high. Kate had given her a makeover, her hair was more curly at the bottom and she had make-up on. Just a bit of eye shadow, and made sure her freckles stood out a bit so she would look innocent and lipstick, after all, she didn't want to look like Mimi on the Drew Carey show, which she had watched several times with her family on he father's TV.

Will and the rest of the boys at Hogwarts looked at her strangely through breakfast and in the halls. She was the envy of every girl too.

She entered the classroom and saw Malfoy at his desk, head down and examining a paper. She sat at her desk in the front row and did the thumbs up to Kate and Will.

Kate smiled and Will gulped. 

"Now, today you'll be making the 'Sixth Sense' po-" he stopped, Ginny had just turned around, and smiled at him. He took in her pink lips, light pink eyelids and curly hair that bounced as she turned.

"P-potion, please pick a partner." Will immediately got up and sat next to Ginny before any other male could get there and they started. Kate had been paired up with a brainy girl from Ravenclaw.

 "You look really beautiful, Gin" Will said after an awkward silence that was only filled with the bubbling of cauldrons.

"Thank-you, Will" she leant closer and added. "Good touch, I almost believed you! Do you think It's working?"

"I really mean it, you are very exquisite" he kissed her cheek and she blushed.

All of this didn't go unnoticed by the Professor. He watched as Will said that Ginny was beautiful. _Damn right! _Said a little part of his brain. He watched as she leaned and whispered something to him. Watched as he whispered back and glared as he saw Will kiss Ginny on the cheek and her blush.

            Will looked at the Professor who was now red in the face and glaring at him. 

"I zink you're turning green, dearest cousin of mine" he said. A boy from the back of the room laughed and said.

"He's not turning green! He's turning red!" some laughed but others just tried not to smile.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Matthew, I'll have none of your cheek" Professor Malfoy was bitter for the rest of the lesson.

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore had some shocking news.

"Ottery St Catchpole has been attacked by Death Eaters." Ginny froze and started to shake.

"And it is my sad duty to say that Ron Weasley has been killed." Ginny felt her eyes swell and she pushed her chair back and ran from the Great Hall, she heard footsteps behind her that she ignored till she came to the portrait and into the common room where she collapsed on the floor and broke into sobs. 

A hand picked her up and carried her to a chair where it hugged and comforted her. She clung to the shirt of who ever it was and realised it was a male. A very muscular male at that.

She looked up into grey eyes. There was no mistaking it, Will Malfoy was holding her in his arms and comforting her. Most girls would commit homicide to be where she was. She tried not to think of murder but she was too late, her eyes filled with tears and she started to sob.

"It's alright, Ginny, I'm here" he rocked her back and forth and muttered soothing words to her.

"Why him?"  She said through tears.

Ron had been the closest sibling Ginny ever had. He was always there for her before Hogwarts. The Weasley's were sort of in pairs, Bill had Charlie, Frad had George, Percy had his books and Ginny had Ron, now she had no one.

"I don't know Ginny, but Dumbledore's given you, Kate and I two veeks off of school," she smiled at him and he smiled back at him. Kate burst through the portrait hole and landed on the couch across from them.

"You're family, Harry and Hermione are coming to Hogwarts Gin, to see you!" she squealed in delight. Ginny wiped her eyes.

"I hope Harry won't try to 'cheer me up' if you know what I mean" she grimaced and the others laughed.

"So, what will we do today?" Ginny asked. Will and Kate smiled.

Ginny was once again in make up and the most innocent looking clothes that clothes that Will and Kate chose. Blak leather pants and a  red mid-drift shirt. She walked down the corridors, trying not to make too much noise because her High heels clicked with every step she took.

Why couldn't Kate do this instead of her? Kate would be more of Malfoy's type, but what was Malfoy's type? She didn't know.

She tried to think about where Malfoy would be at this time of night, yes, it was night and Ginny was stalking the corridors, looking for young Professor's to tease. She tried not to think about what had happened that afternoon, her eyes went all red and her mascara ran. 

The Classroom! She suddenly thought and tried to slowly walk down the corridors to the Dungeons. The click of her heels only sound.

Professor Malfoy was in the Potions classroom, thinking about the Weasley girl … NO! he wasn't thinking about Ginny! Oh, now it's Ginny, eh? 

He was thinking about the potions that the first years had done, Yes! That was it, he was definitely _not _thinking about Ginny. That incredibly beautiful red headed –

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" he growled.

"Uh, Professor?" he looked up. Ginny was standing there in the most alluring clothes he had seen. They looked like something a Slytherin would wear, were it not for the red t-shirt. Slytherins hated red.

"What is it?" he growled again.

"I just wanted to see if Will, Kate and I had any homework?" Well, she's got pretty good grammar, no Me, Will and Kates.

"No, you don't, don't you understand the concept of 'Holiday'?" He sneered and she blushed.

"I just don't want to fall behind" she said and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He melted internally but tried not to show it on the outside.

"If you don't want to fall behind then go and read chapters one to seven in the book, and memorise it all" he turned back down to the quiz papers that the second years had done.

"Thank-you, Draco" and she left before he could say anything. After he was sure she had left he slumped back in his chair and let out a moan.

Ginny was standing next to the door and had enchanted her boots to walk on. She peeked through the key hole and saw Malfoy lean back in the chair and let out a moan.

"Oh dear gods" she heard him mutter. Then he did something that surprised her, he started to take off his shirt. She looked on in fascination as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He slid it easily over his arms and she blushed. It was a picture of perfection. It looked like a statue of a Greek hero. 

Draco stood up and flexed the muscles in his arms and went in the back. There was the sound of running water and he came out a few minutes later, fully dressed, his still damp hair sticking out at odd angles like Harry's.

She blushed and giggled. Malfoy looked around the classroom and right at the door. He headed towards the door and Ginny thought quickly.

She could stay there and let him find her or she could fake a faint or make a run for it. She decided on the latter.

She ran down the hall and was halfway to the corner when she heard.

"Stop!" she almost did, the voice affected and made her whole body shut down for a while but she kept running.

She passed her shoes and leaning down picked them up, but she fell over and tumbled. She landed with an "oof" and felt the cold stone floor.

She tried to get up but was tackled by someone.

"Geroff!" Ginny squirmed and her attacker groaned.

"What were you doing outside my office, Weasley?" It was Malfoy, who else?

"Why should I tell you?" she snarled.

"I'm a Professor, in case you haven't noticed" he hissed.

"You're still a daft prat, Malfoy" she tried to wiggle out again and he let her go. She stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor." He spun around and headed back to his chambers that were behind his classroom.

Lost in thought, Ginny wandered back to her tower. Why did he tackle her, why not just grab her wrist? What the hell is his problem? How the hell did he get such a corrugated chest? Stop it, Ginny, now what was that password, oh yes …

"Discalceate" she said and wondered what the hell Discalceate meant.

"What does it mean?" she asked Will, who knew more about, well, anything than her.

"I zink I heard it meant to take vun's shoes off" he sat up in his chair.

"Vat happened?" he asked and Ginny told him everything.

"Are you falling for him?" he asked and raised a dark eyebrow.

"No way" Ginny tossed her voluminous hair behind her and crossed her arms.

"I think you are, us Malfoy's are irresistible to vimmin" he winked at her. She blushed.

"See?"

"I didn't blush" she held her nose in the air.

"You did, I could do things that would make you look like a tomato"

"No you couldn't" She was eager to see what these things were, she just tried not to show it.

"Oh, I could" he stood up and started to take off his robe. Suddenly all the girls hurried over and blocked Ginny's vision. She laughed and pulled him out of the mob. She helped him put his robe on again and he kissed her on the forehead. Her face turned red.

"I told you I could make your face look like a tomato." He chuckled and the mob swooned.

"OK, so all Malfoy are sexy as hell-"

"Damn right!" One of the mob said and the rest giggled.

"Oh shut up you stupid girls!" Ginny yelled and the crowd dispersed.

"Shall I show you something else?" he asked in hushed tones.

"What?"

"You're room or mine?" he asked.

"No," she turned away to walk to her dorm and Will followed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Following you" he answered.

"Why?"

"Because I can,"

"Bloody Malfoys" she muttered under her breath.

"Vat vas zat?" he put his hands on her shoulders and put his lips near her ear.

"I've got stuffed toys?" he chuckled.

"I zink it vas something to do viz Malfoys?" She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.

"I, just gotta go and, see Kate, yes, uh, see Kate" she pulled away and he frowned.

"Let me go viz you" 

"Bloody heck, it's a girls' dorm!" she backed away to the steps and turned to run up them.

Kate looked up as Ginny entered the room. Kate was doing a cross-stitch of a two kittens and a ball of string.

"What's up?" Kate asked, putting her cross-stitch down.

"Malfoy's convinced me that all Malfoy's are irresistible to women" she jumped on her bed and moaned.

"Which one?" Kate asked.

"Will," Ginny answered and Kate sighed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I think I kinda like Will, he's just so, nice, it's too good to be true" Kate picked up her cross-stitch again and continued to stitch.

"Good for you, Kate, you haven't been on a date in ages," she shuddered..

"Let's get onto another subject please?" Kate pleaded.

"Sorry, Kate"

"What happened Professor Malfoy?"

"I saw him with his shirt off" Ginny's eyes glazed over and she started to grin stupidly.

"I'm guessing that was a good thing. You're eyes have gone all funny"

"No they haven't, ok so his chest is like a wash board and his hair looks cute when he gets out of the shower-"

"Did he know you were watching?" 

"No, I was looking through the key hole, but then I, erm, made a sound and he heard me-"

"What was this sound, pray?" Kate asked and Ginny blushed.

"I giggled, OK, you would to if you saw those, huge, masculine arms and wet, messy hair-"

"Back to the story"

"Well, I ran away and then when I was picking my shoes up I fell over and when I was getting up he tackled me. I wiggled around and the strangest thing happened."

"What?"

"He, groaned. He asked me what I was doing and I said it was none of his business, and I called him a daft prat. He gave me detention and twenty points off of Gryffindor."

"Wow" Kate said.

"Wow, what?"

"You're going to have detention with him, at night, alone, get the picture?"

"Yes, but I don't think he'll like me anymore after I called him a prat"

"Do you want him to like you?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think I do, it's great for the self-esteem I think but, I don't know, I just wish he wasn't Ron's arch enemy"

Outside Will was standing behind the door and listening to the two girls talk. So, Ginny didn't like him but Kate did. Come to think of it, Kate is kind of nice, she's sweet, kind, protective and smart.

Ginny hadn't told him about his cousin's chest so this conversation told Will many things, one was, that Ginny had a crush on Draco and Draco liked her back.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about so he left for his own dormitory. A good night's rest should do him good.

Professor Malfoy paced his chambers. What was Weasley doing outside his class room. He had heard her go, but hadn't heard her come. Maybe she had come when he was in the shower? Her reaction to him certainly wasn't pleasant. Maybe it's just a cover up of her emotions? He laughed out loud and the sound echoed around the stony walls of the chamber. Yeah, right, the Weaslette, falling for Draco Malfoy. Who'd of thought?

He finally sat down on the bed and fell asleep, content that he could continue his brain-storm in the morning.

The next day, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione came to Hogwarts. They arrived at breakfast and Ginny practically flew all the way down to the Great Hall.

"MUM!" she yelled as she slid down the banister and into the Great Hall.

"Ginny" Molly Weasley sniffled and hugged her youngest child.

"What about me?" her father asked. Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father on the cheek. Ginny didn't care that the whole of the Great Hall was watching her, especially a certain professor.

Ginny hugged the rest of her brothers and Hermione. She stopped when she got to Harry, not sure what to do. She didn't have to think for too long though. Harry hugged her tightly and she felt warm instantly. It was like hugging Ron. She started to sob and Harry pulled away and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She just smiled and hugged him again. This time a little bit longer.

"I wish Ron was here" she said between sobs.

"Me too, Gin" he hugged her a little tighter and his eyes started to swell. "Me too"

"Harry, are you gonna hog her all day or are you going to have breakfast?" Charlie said.

"Oh" Harry blushed and let go of Ginny. 

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to talk immediately, Bill, to his father, Charlie to his mother, Fred and George to Will, Hermione to Kate and Percy. That left Harry and Ginny.

"So, um, Gin, How's school?" Harry asked, obviously struggling to make conversation.

"It's fine. I don't have to go to school for two weeks, but I still managed to get a detention from Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed and Ginny smiled, Harry looked so cute when he was confused.

"Didn't you hear? He's the new Potions' Master. He's actually kind of cool even though he tries not to be" Harry's face paled and his few pimples showed a bit more clearly. Then he scowled.

"I bet he just stayed on to tease you"

"Well, it's not working"

"How so?" Harry put a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I'm really good friends with his cousin"

"Who's that?" Ginny pointed to Will who waved back and smiled at Harry.

"Will?" Harry's eyes widened. How many facial expressions does this kid have?

"Yeah, don't judge people by their blood lines, Harry, you should know by now. People can't help their relatives. You should know, especially Hermione."

"I guess that's true" He softened a bit. They talked for a bit more of fond memories they each had of Ron. It seemed there were two sides to Ron, there was the loving older brother Ron and the sarcastic, weird and jerkish Ron, whom Hermione had come in close contact to during the last year.

Ginny received the Detention notice, 

_Detention Notice;_

_Midnight, Potions classroom._

They finally retired to the visitor's section of the castle and Ginny stayed with her family and friends for the rest of the day.

At long last Will, Kate and Ginny dawdled back to their tower. Kate and Ginny were laughing at a joke that Will had told them, which the twins had told him.

"A wind tunnel! That's a good one!" Kate burst into a fit of giggles again and leant on Will for support. She realised what she was doing a minute later and stopped laughing, straightened up and brushed off her dress, a completely serious expression on her face.

Will looked at her while she was doing this and laughed again. So did Ginny and a few minutes later Kate joined in.

They reached their dorms in complete silence, having laughed enough and Ginny and Kate bid goodbye to Will as they went upstairs.

Ginny woke up a little later and headed toward the dungeons to serve her detention with Malfoy.

She got dressed into a long sleeved pale blue turtle neck jumper and white pants. She left her hair down and walked down to the dungeons. 

He was waiting there for her. He was sitting on his desk with folded arms and a swinging foot. She was always puzzled as to why people's feet did that, hers never did.

"You'll be cleaning all the tabletops, Weasley and no magic. Be grateful I'm not making you do the store room," he smiled and Ginny gave him her wand. Draco went in the back and he emerged with a bucket of soapy water and a scrubbing brush with rubber gloves. He shoved them in her direction and she started to scrub at the back of the room. He sat at his desk, marking papers, but also stole secret glances.

 Ginny thought, as she scrubbed the dark wooden desks. Why was he watching her? She knew he was because she would also look at him and sometimes their eyes would lock.

She smiled as she scrubbed over an inscription on the desk. "GINNY WEASLEY IS A FOX" she laughed out loud and Malfoy looked up.

"What is it Weasley?" she looked up at him and snorted.

"That's a very good impression of a pig, what are you laughing at?" He liked seeing her laugh, it sounded a bit like bells.

He walked over and looked down at the desk. He smirked so she wouldn't see he would've laughed if he'd let himself. The inscription was so true.

"Who sits here?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but you should, you teach all the classes. It could've been anyone."

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some air, continue. If you finish before I am gone, stay here till I get back. I'll only be gone a short while." He got his trench coat off the rack and put it on himself.

Ginny kept scrubbing and scrubbing the tables and was determined to doa good job for hi- no, she was not doing this for Malfoy, she was doing this because … because … well, she didn't know, but it was definitely not for him.

True to his words Draco came back, eyes brightened by the exercise. He must've walked around the lake, she thought. Then her thoughts were flooded with thoughts of him walking around the moonlit lake, she shook herself mentally. It was like déjà vu. 

"Is that all you've done? Good grief, Weasley. What were you doing?" he sneered and Ginny's face flushed with anger.

"Did you want some help?" He didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed a scrubbing brush and started to scrub the front row.

She was shocked by this sudden burst of kindness and tried to restrain from looking at him, for fear of him catching her gaze.

They scrubbed the desks, one by one until it came to the last desk, they started scrubbing it at the same time and it seemed to be a race between who could finish their half first, at one point their heads collided.

"Watch it" he said bitterly.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it, I mean you're such a big head" she smirked and he sneered.

"You'll pay for that Weasley," 

"Oh, no I won't" she said.

"Yes you will"

"No I won't"

"Oh, yes you will" he grabbed the soap bucket and drenched her head to toe in the slimy substance. He laughed as he saw her almost steam. She growled.

"Heel, boy, heel" he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm a girl, in case you haven't noticed" she bared her teeth. "This jumper cost me a lot of money, Malfoy"

"And it seems your pants have become slightly transparent" he pointed towards her pants and she looked down and saw that her green underwear was showing.

"Isn't green a lovely colour?" he said. He felt so high and giddy around her. She took her wand from the desk and dried her pants but it didn't work on her jumper.

"Damn it to hell" she muttered and took off her jumper. Malfoy felt uncomfortably hot so he went in the back to get a little bit more water. 

She took it off and was slightly disappointed to see him go in the back, but she remembered what she was wearing underneath.

It was a long-sleeved dark green t-shirt that was criss crossed on the back and on top of the sleeves which were flared out at the bottom.

He came back in and gulped, holy cow, this was getting out of hand.

"I told you green was a lovely colour" he smirked.

"Isn't it just? I'm going now, Malfoy, after all, I need my beauty sleep. I don't think you need it as much as me" and with that she swept out of the room.

You don't need it as much as me, that was practically a compliment. She thinks I'm handsome! He kept repeating that in his head while he scrubbed, till the other part of his brain told him to keep the noise down.

He went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

The next day Ginny was woken by Harry.

"Harry!" she screamed and he fell back.

"Sorry, you just scared me" Ginny hopped out of bed as Harry was getting up.

"It's OK, I really shouldn't be in here but your family and I are going to be playing Quidditch against the staff!" Ginny quickly shooed Harry out and got dressed in her Quidditch clothes. She woke Kate up as well and they walked to the pitch together. The stadium was filled with eager students. Teachers didn't play Quidditch very often and it wasn't every day most of the Weasley's played on one team and showed off their skills.

Ginny walked to the side of the pitch were a bunch of red heads and one black one were huddled. She tapped someone on the back and they drew their arm around her and pulled her in.

"-I'll do Keeper, Charlie, I know you're a Seeker but Harry's much better-" Harry blushed "Fred, George, you know what to do and, oh Gin, you can be a Chaser. Perce? Are you gonna play?" Bill looked around at Percy who was leaning against the side of the pitch and inspecting his nails.

"No, I know you all think I have the hand-eye co-ordination of a donkey" the rest laughed and went back into a huddle.

"I think I can get dad to play, so let's go!"

 Arthur Weasley was convinced to play and Percy refereed and Molly Weasley commentated. They all got into position.

The other team consisted of Professor McGonagall (Chaser), Professor Vector (Beater), Hagrid (Beater), Professor Sprout (Chaser), Professor Flitwick (Chaser), Dumbledore (Keeper) and Professor Malfoy (Seeker).

"What's Dumbledore doing? Won't he, like get a heart attack or something?" Ginny asked.

"He's a lot stronger than you know" Charlie said from behind her.

"Mount your brooms!" Percy yelled. they all threw a leg over their brooms. The whistle blew and they sped off in all directions. 

"And they're off! The ball is caught by dear little Professor Flitwick who passes to McGonagall but is intercepted by my own charming husband, Arthur!"

Out on the pitch Arthur blushed as he weaved in and out and threw the ball in the air. It was caught swiftly by a little blur of red, called Ginny. 

"There she goes, I'm so proud, my own little girl!" Mrs. Weasley sniffed dramatically and the school laughed.

Ginny passed Harry who was hanging in the air looking for the Snitch, but his attention was immediately disturbed as he felt Ginny whiz past him. And so was Draco's.

She flew to the hoops, saw an opening and took the opportunity.

"Score! Weasleys 10 Professors Zero!"

Draco hung in the air, pleading with his conscience to stop thinking about Ginny, he watched her as she scored and remembered her in detention last night when she was all wet, and that green shirt, boy that was so more alluring than the red mid drift. He saw Will and Kate cheer from the corner of his eyes and he glared at Will who had magically dyed his hair red.

Will caught his glare and grinned evilly. He pointed his wand at Draco. Draco knew what was coming. 

Draco dodged the spell and sped around the pitch, still looking for the Snitch. He thought he saw it for a moment and stopped. It wasn't it so he kept on speeding away from the spell. But he was to late.

He brushed some hair deliberately in front of his face and saw it was red. Weasley red. He grew redder than his hair and headed toward Will, trying to think up a really bad curse.

Unfortunately the whole school had seen him and they had all laughed, including the Slytherins who knew how much he hated Weasleys. He snarled at Will and kept playing. He couldn't really kill him when every one was watching.

Ginny looked around at Malfoy who now had red hair and laughed out loud. She caught the Quaffle and passed him, saying;

"Love the colour, Professor!" she laughed again and threw the ball at the left hand hoop and scored.

"And it seems Professor Malfoy's been made and honorary Weasley by his cousin, Will, who also seems to be made one too." Molly laughed and kept commentating.

McGonagall, who handled her broom surprisingly well scored twice and Flitwick zoomed about the pitch and scored five times.

Arthur finally scored once and Charlie, well, they'd lost count.

"It's Weasleys – 180 and Faculty – 70, let's just hope our darling Harry gets the Snitch soon, eh?"

"MOLLY!" Harry yelled from out on the pitch.

"Ok, then, back to the game. McGonagall passes to Sprout who passes to Flitwick, who passes back and Sprout goes for the goal and, no goal! Lovely save, Billy Bumpkins!" The crowd howled with laughter and Bill turned red and glared at his mother.

"Wait a sec, was that the Snitch?" Everyone started to look around and the saw Malfoy and Harry speed toward the Snitch.

It was a race that Harry was currently winning and was getting farther and farther from Draco. Malfoy tried to make himself lighter. He had an idea and quietly cast a spell on himself to make him weight less. 

He immediately sped past Harry and straight toward the Snitch. Ginny was watching from afar. The whole game had stopped and she was silently hoping that Malfoy would get the Snitch. She saw him whisper some words and he sped by Harry and caught the Snitch.

He held it in the air. He had finally beaten Potter. He smirked at Harry and held out his hand that still held the Snitch. Harry smiled at him and shook his other hand. He pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"That was a stroke of genius Malfoy. Congratulations." Harry sped off toward Ginny who was flying toward Draco and Harry whispered something to her and they both flew to the family who were standing on the pitch below and shaking hands with the Professors. Draco flew down to them and shook all the Weasley's hands. Especially Ginny's. 

She blushed when he had shaken her hand and they both felt a jolt of electricity as they shook hands. It was a nice feeling so they held on for a little longer than was necessary and she finally let go and walked over to where Kate and Will were standing, waiting to congratulate her.

They walked back into the Entrance Hall and a large glittering poster caught their attention.

_RON WEASLEY BALL_

_Due to the sad loss of the brother and friend, Ron Weasley, Hogwarts will host a ball in his honour. _

_These band will perform:_

_The Three Sisters_

_Buna Seara_

_Weird Sisters_

_The Wanderfuls_

_Please bring a date, all ages welcome._

_Formal dress._

_Friday night, 7 o'clock till Saturday, 2 am._

_We hope to see you all there!_

_Head Boy and Girl_

"Buna Seara!" Kate jumped up and down, "They're like my favourite band and, Vladimir, well, he's so cute!" Kate sighed.

"I've heard of zem, I knew Vladimir as a child, he is my cousin as a matter of fact." Will inspected the poster closer so they couldn't see him lying.

"You did?" Will nodded and they proceeded up to the tower. Kate was asking him all sorts of questions about Vladimir, all of which he answered correctly.

"I can't believe the Professors won! The Weasley's are so much more better!" One of the boys in Will's dorm said.

"Well, the Professor's had a lot more better people, whereas the Weasley's only had one really outstanding player, Ginny" His friend said.

"She is such a hottie!" One of the more out-going boys said.

"I vouldn't even try" Will said as he came in.

"Why, Vill?" Matt said.

"She's taken, not exactly dating anyvun but she is in love with someone." He sat on his bed.

"Who is it?" they all asked at once.

"I'm not saying" 

"C'mon, Vill!" Warwick pleaded.

"No vay" Will pulled the curtains around his bed and heard the groans of the boys as they retreated to their activities.

"If you only knew how much you really love him, Ginny and how much he loves you." he murmured to himself and pulled out a book from his nightstand and began to read.

Ginny got a shower in the Prefect's bathroom and was walking back to her tower when she was accosted by a red-head which she at first mistook for her late-brother.  
            "Weasley, where's Will?" he looked at her and she almost started to cry, he looked so much like Ron, except that Ron had freckles and brown eyes.

"What is it?" he asked as he saw her eyes swell up.

"Nothing" she sniffed "Will's in his dorm, I think" she turned to go and she felt the professor's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked again. She felt the tears stream down her cheek now and she tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him and he saw the tears on her cheeks. She opened her mouth but she couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry about your brother" he said and pulled her to him. She pushed him away and she yelled at him.

"No you aren't, for all I know, you could've killed him. I know your father's a Death Eater. He tried to bloody kill me six years ago! _Like father, like son_" she hissed the last part and ran off.

Draco Malfoy stood there for a moment. For a second there he thought he was about to kiss her. She looked so beautiful when she wasn't trying to be independent or 'loose'. 

He strolled to Gryffindor Tower to find and mutilate his cousin. His red hair must've magnified his emotions.. 

Will hadn't even made it to the second page before his door was practically broken down by an angry, formerly blonde Draco Malfoy.

"Will, get your butt out here!" the assaulter yelled.

"Coming, oh patient vun!" Will jumped off and opened the door and Draco was standing, hand raised, ready to break the door down to it's component atoms.

"Change my hair back you sod!" Draco was in a rage now and it took a lot to take him out of it. Adrenaline pumped through him and he felt the urge to hit something or someone.

"Can't, it vill be like that till ze dance" Will smiled as his brother grew red and steam practically came out of his ears.

"Then dye it my natural colour!"

"I don't vant to, call zis revenge for vat you did to me all zose years ago." Draco's face paled.

"You're still holding a grudge against me for that? That was ages ago Will, plus remember Christmas two years ago? You hooked me up who a really nice girl who turned out to be an … an _accountant_" he shivered "Isn't that revenge enough?"

"No, plus, I am razer enjoying zis" Will closed the door and Draco descended the stairs in a huff.

During the next veek, sorry, week, nothing much happened to Ginny, Will and Kate. They hung out with the Weasley Clan and made illegal trips to Hogsmeade.

Kate and Ginny had both bought their dresses (since they thought that they would look better in them than robes) and Will wouldn't show them his robes.

Ginny only really saw Professor Malfoy in the corridors when she was wandering with her friends, but he nor she made any attempt to make conversation.

She was walking through one corridor now with Kate and Will, she could see Professor Malfoy off in the distance when she was approached from behind.

"It always happens when I'm not facing them" she mumbled to herself and turned around.

"Oh, hey Harry" she smiled at him and he smiled back, weakly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Gin, alone?" he looked at the other two who scurried off to talk to the Professor, which they never did while Ginny was around.

"What is it?" she asked. She knew what it was, but it was polite to ask.

"Um, would, would, er …" he trailed off and mumbled something nder his breath which sounded suspiciously like, "Harder than Cho …"

"Would, you, erm .. go to .. the … er dancewithme?" he blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Yes" he looked up and his emerald green eyes brightened and he practically jumped for joy.

"Thanks, Gin," he smiled as he almost skipped off

She sighed and walked over to where Will, Kate and Dra- no, Professor Malfoy were talking to each other.

Malfoy was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed as he listened to the other two. It wasn't hard to see they liked each other. The stolen glances, shuffling of feet and the blushes.

He rolled his eyes and saw Ginny walking toward them.

"_She's_ coming" he announced and stepped away from the wall and walked toward his classroom.

"You're so chicken, Draco" Will said.

"What makes you say that, Will?" Draco sneered.

"You've been avoiding her, don't zink I haven't seen it" Will's eyes twinkled.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you're always sneakning glances at Kate and shuffling your feet and, for goodness' sake, blushing!" Draco walked briskly toward his classroom now leaving a very stunned Kate and a very red Will.

A strange blonde haired and blue-eyed young man crept along the passage and hid in the shadows. He slid along the wall until he reached the door and opening it slid inside. The room's other occupants were two incredibly famous people.

"Well? Let's get started!"

On Friday morning Ginny woke up and stretched, yawning so much her jaw almost seized up. She looked around for Kate who was still in bed snoring quietly.

She dressed and shook Kate.

"Wha?" Kate mumbled.

"Get up! It's Friday" Ginny pulled off Kate's covers and she grudgingly got up. Ginny waited for Kate to dress and they both went to the visitor's quarters to have a girl talk with Hermione.

Hermione was lying on her bed staring at the roof when Kate and Ginny came in. They both knew that Hermione was very deeply in love with Ron. 

"Hermione?" Ginny asked and Hermione looked over in her direction.

"I didn't even tell him, he didn't even kn- know" Hermione started to silently cry. Ginny and Kate sat on her bed and tried to comfort her.

"I don't even know if he liked me back and before I could tell him, he was killed by those bloody Death Eaters," she sniffed.

"I know he loved you Hermione. Probably even more than you do now, his last thoughts were probably of you."

"No they weren't, they were probably of Qudditch" Hermione smiled a bit.

"Hermione, he practically sacrificed his life for you. The wizarding world wouldn't be the same without you. He knew it and so do I.  You need to go on" Ginny rubbed her back and Hermione started to cry again.

Ginny and Kate left Hermione and decided not to ask her about any beauty spells. They walked back to the dorm with sad expressions on their faces.

They used all of the beauty spells they knew and all the beauty potions they had and dressed for the ball. Kate wore a green dress with flowers all over and Ginny wore a deep midnight blue dress with silver sparkles over it, making it look like the night sky.

            When they descended the staircase Harry was completely gobsmacked. Kate didn't have a date and was going by herself. She exited before Harry and Ginny, she didn't want to feel like a third wheel.

"Harry, a fly's going to land in your mouth" Ginny said and led him out of the portrait hole.

Draco Malfoy watched as he saw Ginny enter the hall on the arm of that Pot-head, Potter. He had his mouth wide open as he was looking at her and he almost did what he did. Ginny looked like a dream. If she were up against the sky, all you would see was her face and pale hands.

He looked down at his drink, trying to forget about her and Potty. He didn't just hate Hairy Potter now, he loathed and abhorred him. Ginny deserved better, even though you couldn't get much better than The-Boy-Who-Lived. She deserved him, Draco Malfoy. The Dragon of Evil Intent.

Ginny sat down at a table with Kate and they started to talk.

"Where's Will?" asked Harry, he had grown quite fond of the Gryffindorian Malfoy.

"I don't know" Ginny answered and looked at Kate who blushed.

"Don't look at me like that, Ms. Weasley, I don't know either." Kate looked elsewhere and the music started to play. Harry stood up and held his hand out to Ginny.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. She smiled at him and took his hand.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He was dancing with his late best friend's little sister. He had fallen for her long ago, a little after she had gotten over him. He pulled her a little closer and she put her head on his shoulder. 

His heart started pounding a million times faster and his breath got a little shaky. He felt just like he did at the train station. He put his head on top of hers and the danced slow to the song that the Wanderfuls were playing.

The song ended and both Harry and Ginny clapped. Ginny went to sit down and Harry followed her.

"I'll go get some punch?" Ginny asked.

"I will" Harry walked over to the punch table and a few minutes later he came back with three goblets of punch. 

Kate and Ginny accepted them and they started to talk. Harry was asked to dance by a rather pretty Ravenclaw and he looked at Ginny for approval before he accepted.

Kate and Ginny were left to themselves for a while and Buna Seara got up on the stage. Kate screamed with the rest of the girls and ran up to the front of the stage to look at Vladimir.

Ginny laughed until she actually looked at Vlad. He had white-blonde hair and the bluest eyes … he was definitely a Malfoy.

There were three members of the band. Vlad played the piano, another Black-haired member played the bass drum and another played the drums.

They started to play a song that Ginny immediately liked.

"Well I thought about the army  
dad said, "Son you're f***ing high"  
and I thought, yeah there's a first for everything  
so I took my old man's advice  
three sad semesters  
it was only fifteen grand spent in bed  
I thought about the army  
I dropped out and joined a band instead  
  
Grew a moustache and a mullet  
got a job at chic-fil-a  
citing artistic differences  
the band broke up in may  
and in June reformed without me  
and they'd got a different name  
I nuked another grandma's apple pie  
and hung my head in shame  
  
I've been thinking a lot today  
I've been thinking a lot today  
  
oh, I think I'll write a screenplay  
oh, I think I'll take it to LA  
oh, I think I'll get it done yesterday  
  
In this time of introspection  
on the eve of my election  
I say to my reflection  
god, please spare me more rejection  
'cause my peers, they criticize me  
and my ex-wives all despise me  
try to put it all behind me  
but my redneck past is nipping at my heels  
  
I've been thinking a lot today  
I've been thinking a lot today  
I've been thinking a lot today  
I thought about the army..."

Ginny clapped with the rest of the girls and she whistled too. Vlad bowed and  smiled.

"Buna Seara, Hogwarts!" He punched the air and all the girls screamed.

"This next song is dedicated to a certain someone our there in the audience, you know who you are." He smiled as he sang.

"She plays wipe out on the drums  
The squirrels and the birds come  
Gather 'round to sing the guitar  
Oh - I...have you got nothing to say  
When all words fail, she speaks  
Her mix tapes a masterpiece  
Walks through the garden  
So the roses can see  
Oh - I ... have you got nothing to say  
  
And you can see the daisies in her footsteps  
Dandelions, butterflies  
I wanna be Kate  
  
Everyday she wears the same thing  
I think she smokes pot  
She's everything I want  
She's everything I'm not  
Oh - I ... have you got nothing to say  
  
She never gets wet  
She smiles and it's a rainbow  
And she speaks and she breathes  
I wanna be Kate  
  
Down by Rosemary and Cameron  
She hands out the Bhagavad Gita  
I see her 'round every couple days  
I wanna meet her so that I can say, "Hey ...""

Kate squealed when he finished and Vlad smiled, and pointed his wand to his head. He muttered a spell and his hair went black and his eyes, grey. The audience gasped.

"WILL!!" Kate screamed and jumped up onto the stage.

"Hello, Kate, wasn't that a big surprise?" he smiled again.

"You're accent!" her mouth was open in shock but she was smiling and the effect was rather strange.

"It vas razer ingenious, no?" he winked at her and she blushed. Slowly his hair became blonde again and Kate almost fainted. She was in the arms of Vladimir Malfoy, rock star and the object of her affection and he actually liked her back..

"Kate …" he left off the sentence and he pulled her closer. He kissed her and the audience cat-called and wolf whistled and most of the girls glared.

Ginny was sitting in shock. Vladimir Malfoy had tried to seduce her and she resisted! How stupid was she? She tried not to think about him. He and Kate were meant to be.

She watched as Kate and Vlad pashed for over five minutes and then disappeared from the stage. Probably off to somewhere private, Ginny thought.

Then, she remembered Harry, where the heck was he?

"I think lover-boy is out in a rose bush with that Ravenclaw" A voice from behind her said and she turned swiftly around and Draco Malfoy chuckled at her.

"I thought you weren't talking to me" she turned again.

"Always from behind, it's always when I'm not looking at them and they just pop out of nowhere" she mumbled to herself. Professor Malfoy walked out in front of her and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second and she almost refused, but she knew that would only serve to make him angry. She accepted and he lightly led her to the dance floor.

"Did you know about Vlad?" she asked.

"Yes, but he didn't want any attention drawn to himself, which isn't easy when you're cursed with the Malfoy attractiveness"

"So humbly said" Ginny commented and they both laughed. People turned and stared. Then they remembered who and where they were and stopped.

"What does Buna Seara mean?" she asked.

"It's Romanian for good evening." He twirled her and her skirts flared out in all direction and he pulled her back, closer this time.

She looked up at him and she started to heat up, her heart was beating a little faster than usual and her breathing went strange. She inhaled through her nose and smelt his cologne. She practically fainted on the spot. Her senses were on overload. She didn't know she was having the same affect on him.

"Let's go outside" he said and she nodded. They exited the hot and stuffy hall and they went and walked around the lake.

Ginny felt that déjà vu feeling come over her again, then she remembered, she had pictured this in detention! This was beginning to be the best night of her life.

They walked in silence for the whole walk and tried their best not to look at each other. Ginny looked over the shimmering lake and saw the faint outline of the giant squid.

"So-" Draco and Ginny said at the same time.

"You go first," Ginny said.

"You look really nice" Draco's cheeks turned pink and Ginny looked away so he couldn't see her face clash with her hair.

"So do you," She said and turned back to him, "You're hair's gone back to it's normal colour."

            They started to talk civilly to each other for a while, but soon the conversation got more heated and the started yelling at each other.

"You're a jerk, Malfoy!" Ginny screamed.

"Takes one to know one" he sneered back at her.

"That is _so _immature, ferret-boy" 

"Look who's talking"

"Stop throwing the insults back at me! You chicken! Can't you think of a decent comeback?!" 

"I fart in your general direction!" he said in an outrageous French accent. Ginny almost smiled, but then she blew up again.

"At least I wouldn't have to look at your face" she smirked.

"Ooooh, Touche, Weaslette, Touche"

 "Good_night_, Malfoy" she spat the words at him and stormed back to the castle.

Draco stood there for a moment and sat upon a stone bench. He put his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" he murmured and he sat there for a while till the sun rose. 

A/N: Will Draco ever win Ginny back? Will Harry get over Ginny? Find out in the next chapter of: The Amazing Adventures of Ginny.

Disclaimer: The two songs belong to Ben Folds Five and J.K Rowling owns all things to do with Hp but I own Will/Vlad and Kate.

Did anyone like it? I was attacked by a hoard of plot bunnies one night and came out with this. If you like it, see the little button below? Push it and magic will happen …

What are you waiting for?


	2. I'm not finished yet!

A/N: I know, I'm an evil, cruel, sadistic cow for making you wait. So much has happened though. My father has been having affairs since I was about three, my parents are divorcing, dad's in prison, I'm failing at school and I have huge motherloads of assignments. I'm not making this up! Even though it does sound like a bad T.V. drama.  
  
Here it is! The product of a stretched imagination. I'm so sorry once again!   
  
Check for Monty Python references!  
  
2  
  
Ginny was in a sour mood for the rest of the month. She stomped across the school grounds. There was so much anger inside her that she felt she would explode.   
  
One of the reasons was Malfoy, and the other reason was Vlad and Kate. They were dating now, and she had no one else to hang around with. They never did any of the fun things they used to do, and if they did, it was Vlad and Kate that did it. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't notice Ginny was becoming bitter and hateful towards them.  
  
Malfoy's classes became increasingly difficult and he kept giving them more and more homework. He snapped at them during class and barked out orders and instructions. He was particularly cruel to Ginny, taking points off Gryffindor for stupid reasons. "Ten points from Gryffindor for breathing Weasley." And "Twenty points off Gryffindor for having red hair."  
  
Ginny and Professor Malfoy were the two most avoided people at Hogwarts. People stayed at least three feet away from them and when they accidentally met in the halls, they would glare at each other, then turn and go the other way.  
  
Vlad and Kate were tired of seeing their friends like this, and decided it was time for them to step in.  
  
One night, while Ginny sulked by the fire, Vlad and Kate were sitting next to each other, holding hands and looking smitten.   
  
Ginny glanced at them and scowled. She was angry at their happiness and love, but she'd never admit it to herself.  
  
"Do you have to do that here?" She snapped. "It's disgusting the way you two are always kissing and touching! It's gross!" Ginny stood up and pounded up the stairs.  
  
"Do you think she's being snotty because of us?" Vlad asked.  
  
"I think so. You see, Ginny's never been good at making friends. You were an exception; she was very cheerful that day. But after second year the only friend she had was me, and I never had anything better to do than be with her. Now that I have you," She squeezed his hand in hers. "She's feeling lonely."  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Vlad asked.  
  
"Ginny's used to always having someone with her and to talk to, to share secrets with and the like. But I can't do that for her anymore, because I like you too much. We can spend time with her, but not as much as she really needs."  
  
"So what do you suggest?"  
  
"I think Ginny needs a boyfriend." She said.  
  
Vlad was silent for a moment.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Well, she needs someone of equal intelligence, equally stubborn so she can learn she can't always get her way, He needs to be cute, for sure."   
  
"Tall? Blonde? Gray eyes? Older? At Hogwarts? Goes by the name of 'Draco Malfoy? Love, you just described Malfoy."  
  
Kate smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
Vlad and Kate had planned to go alone for the next Hogsmeade Weekend, but now they opted to arrange a forced meeting between Draco and Ginny.  
  
Vlad went to Malfoy after classes and invited him along.  
  
"I'm bringing you a blind date. Don't worry, she isn't ugly, and she isn't blind, she isn't an accountant either." Vlad chuckled, but Malfoy scowled.  
  
"I loathe set ups."   
  
"You'll like this one, she's exactly your type."   
  
"No…"  
  
"Malfoy." Vlad said threateningly. "If you don't come, I'll spread a nasty rumor about you."  
  
"You can't. You don't know anything that would embarrass me." The Professor smirked and folded his arms.  
  
"I know that you sing musicals in the shower. Hedwig and the Angry Inch, Les Miserables, Cats, Pirates of Penzance, The Mikado…you sing a very bad falsetto. I swear, I think I heard glass tinkle."  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy looked to see if anyone else was listening. "Alright, I'll come to your stupid little tea party. But if you tell anyone, I'll personally gut you with a spoon!"  
  
Kate also talked to Ginny.   
  
"Ginny. You're going on a blind date with me and Vlad. You aren't saying no, and there's no way out of it. Comprendé?"  
  
"Yes. What time?"  
  
"One P.M."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm killing myself at twelve."  
  
"You aren't getting out of this. You're coming, even if I have to drag you and chain you to your seat. And you'll be civil too, no more stomping and scowls."  
  
"Me?" Ginny looked offended. "Stomp and scowl? How could that thought ever have crossed your mind."  
  
"Ginny, dear, you made a first year wet their trousers when you glared at him."  
  
"So? It's not my fault they think I'm part Harpy."  
  
"They have good reason to." Kate patted Ginny on the shoulder. "Please come Ginny. This guy is so hot, sometimes I wish he was my boyfriend."  
  
When the day came, Ginny wondered if she could get away with wearing a plain, modest dress and sandals, with maybe big dorky glasses.   
  
But Kate would know what she was doing and she'd have to change into more attractive clothes.  
  
With a sigh, Ginny grudgingly put on a black shirt and a denim skirt. After contemplating on either boots or sandals, she chose her black lace-up boots.  
  
'All I need now,' she thought. 'Is plum lipstick and a minimum of five piercings.'  
  
She brushed her hair and let it fall straight down her back. Ginny looked at the clock and saw the little hand pointing to twelve, and the big hand nearly pointing to the five.   
  
Kate was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Gee, you look nice!"  
  
Ginny glared darkly at Kate.  
  
"That wasn't the idea."   
  
"Oh stop pouting and straighten up, you look fat."  
  
"Thank you very much." Ginny stood a little straighter though.  
  
"C'mon, we'll talk as we go. You know, the funniest thing happened to Vlad and I the other day." Kate had started walking so Ginny followed.  
  
"We were in a closet…"  
  
"And, pray, what were you doing there?" Ginny asked, smirking.  
  
"Well, erm." Kate blushed rose pink.   
  
"Okay, go on."  
  
"Yeah, like I said, we were in the closet and Vlad yelped. I asked what was the matter and he stated rubbing his bottom. When we looked a little later we saw this huge…"  
  
Don't you hate it when that happens? You hear something interesting and then you can't hear the rest? Sort of like me, updating.  
  
Ginny decided she didn't want or need to know what the big something was, so she started thinking about the blind date victims; her and the other boy.  
  
Vlad and Malfoy were at the Three Broomsticks already. Vlad was eagerly awaiting Kate and Ginny. Malfoy was sulking and staring at the empty Butterbeer mug in front of him. Damn, he was thirsty.  
  
He also needed the toilet.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go to the men's room." He said, and stood.  
  
"Okay, but don't escape through the window. On the way back, get us four drinks."   
  
Malfoy nodded and walked away. "Wash your hands!"   
  
Vlad smirked and leant back.   
  
Fun, fun, fun!  
  
Ginny and Kate entered the considerably warmer tavern and Kate pulled Ginny along to where Vlad sat alone. Ginny hoped her 'date' hadn't made it.  
  
"Where is he?" Asked Kate.  
  
"He went to the little boy's room." Vlad said. Kate and Ginny sat down.  
  
"I hope you haven't gotten me a total dweeb." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, he's not a dweeb…" Vlad began.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Now there was a voice no one expected.  
  
Harry Potter came over and sat down in Malfoy's chair. Vlad groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry." Ginny said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to do some work for Dumbledore." It was such an obvious lie. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I've been set up on a blind date for no particular reason at all, other than that all my friends are sadists." Harry smiled. He must have used some beauty charms, Ginny thought, he's less spotty now.  
  
"Well, I better get going before…"  
  
"Potter." It wasn't a greeting or an insult.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry scowled.   
  
"Weasley." Malfoy sneered at Ginny.  
  
"Malfoy." She returned the gesture.  
  
"This is getting silly." Vlad said.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley fixed Vlad with a stare so cold he would have transfigured into an ice cube if he wasn't so hot from blushing.  
  
"I'm leaving." Malfoy, Ginny and Harry said at the same time. They all turned in different directions, but Malfoy and Ginny were grabbed, pulled down onto the chairs and made to sit there.  
  
"Both of you will stay here until we're finished." Kate said, an unusual firmness in her voice.  
  
"But-" Ginny began.  
  
"No, You will stay here and be civil."  
  
Ginny scowled and folded her arms. There was no escaping this sticky situation. All she could do was sit here and sulk.  
  
No! She wasn't sulking, she was being…   
  
Oh, alright, I am sulking, but I have a right to! It's not my fault Malfoy's an egotistical pig. Probably not his either, I'm pretty sure he was raised that way.  
  
Malfoy was thinking something along the same lines, but with more explicit words. He scowled at the wooden table as if it were the cause of his current predicament.  
  
"So, Draco, did you get the drinks?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Could you please get them?"  
  
"No way!" Ginny exclaimed. "He'll probably poison me!"  
  
"Now, why would I waste a tablespoon of Asphodel on you?" Malfoy scowled.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Ginny retorted.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Malfoy scowled and leaned halfway across the table.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Ginny met him. She felt a thrill pass through. She loved this!  
  
"Now who's the chicken? Think of a decent insult, Weasley." Malfoy smirked, Gods, he loved fighting with Ginny.   
  
"Okay; Your mother was a hamster, and you're father smelt of elderberries!" She had no idea where that came from.  
  
"Empty-headed animal food trough wiper!" Malfoy smirked wider.  
  
"I unclog my nose to you, you son of a window-dresser!"  
  
"I wave my private parts at your aunties, you brightly-colored, mealy-templed, cranberry-smelling, electric donkey-bottom biters!"  
  
Vlad and Kate dared not to interrupt, it looked like Malfoy and Ginny were having fun, and, oddly enough, getting along.  
  
"Tiny-brained wiper of other people's bottoms!" Ginny was smiling now.  
  
"Llama!"  
  
"Badger!"  
  
"Wombat!" Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Oh, I give up!" Ginny let out a chuckle.  
  
"Nice to see you two are getting on." Vlad said. Malfoy and Ginny remembered themselves, and then folded their arms and looked somewhere else.  
  
"I'll get the drinks." Malfoy stood and went to the bar. He came back with four drinks and passed them out.   
  
Ginny would have refused the drink if she weren't so darn thirsty. She drunk a third of it in less than five seconds, and they were pretty big tankards.  
  
"Slow down there, Weasley," Malfoy smirked as he sipped the beverage. "No one's going to take it from you."  
  
"We wouldn't dare." Vlad said. Kate kicked him under the table.  
  
"What's the matter Vlad?" Malfoy smiled. "Did the monster under the table bite your-Ow! That wasn't fair."  
  
Kate looked innocent.  
  
There was silence for the next few moments.  
  
"I'm doing a gig here in a week." Vlad said.  
  
"Cool." Ginny said and yawned.  
  
"Well, this is nice isn't it?" Kate said.  
  
"Is there some ulterior motive here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"What?" Vlad and Kate made blank faces. "No, we wouldn't do that to you, Gin."  
  
"Oh yes you would." Malfoy put in.   
  
"Us?" Kate looked horrified. "No, we're just-"  
  
"Conniving little matchmakers?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth, Weasley." Malfoy smirked.  
  
Ginny faked a shudder.  
  
"Bad mental picture Malfoy."  
  
"Really?" Malfoy smirked at her. "I would have thought it made you blush."   
  
"Flobberworm dung." She hissed.  
  
"Scum between my toes."  
  
"Narcissistic, empty headed toad!" Ginny fumed, you could practically see steam coming out her ears. Draco thought she never looked more beautiful. He was at a loss for words so he stood up.  
  
"I didn't come here to be insulted. I never wanted to come in the first place." He slammed two Sickles on the table and stormed away. Ginny's words had struck him deep and he didn't think he could stand to be near her again.  
  
Vlad and Kate sat in the Library that night, pondering what had gone wrong. They sat for a long while, trying to think of anything they could do that would bring their two friends together.  
  
"Maybe if we lock them in a room for a couple of days…" Kate shrugged. Vlad shook his head.  
  
"They need to know about each other's good personal qualities." Silence fell onto their table and they mournfully looked down at the blank parchments in front of them.  
  
"They already like each other!" Vlad said loudly.   
  
"Shh!" Madam Pince hissed.   
  
"They already like each other." He hissed. "But they're too stubborn to admit it! At the dance they were even dancing together, they went outside but then Ginny ran back in again in tears!"   
  
"I remember!" Kate said.   
  
"All we need is for Draco to say he's sorry for whatever he did, and then they might get back together."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Kate. Vlad was silent for a moment.  
  
"Who do we know is crazy about Ginny and hates Draco Malfoy?" Vlad smirked. Realization dawned on Kate.  
  
"You mean…?" Kate looked shocked.  
  
"Yes. Harry Potter is going to date Ginny Weasley." 


	3. Sorry, this is not a real chapter

I'm not sure if I can finish The Professor. I've had 3 years long  
writer's block 0o! Anybody else is welcome to have a go at finishing  
it if they wish.

I'm trying to get back into writing, but I'm  
starting grade 12 this year and I've got a play to write and so many  
other things that have to be done. I love writing Draco and Ginny  
fanfiction, it's so much fun, but I need to concentrate on other things  
right now. Maybe when I've graduated ...

Anyway, the best  
Draco/Ginny fanfiction I have come across (that mostly isn't very long)  
is by Davesmom. Check her out, she's awesome!

I'm very  
sorry about this, I wish I could make it up to you guys who have given  
me so much support and reviewed my first (and most terrible) stories  
here on 

Sincerely yours

Pezzy Mystic.


End file.
